It is known that the conventional electronic communication equipments are enclosed in a communication chassis. When operating, the electronic communication equipments generate high heat. The communication chassis is a closed cabinet, which is generally made of metal material by once casting. Owing to the limitation of the current casting technique, the material of the communication chassis has low thermal conductivity. As a result, the heat generated by the electronic communication equipments will be absorbed by the communication chassis to locally accumulate in certain areas of the interior of the communication chassis. The interior of the communication chassis has very low temperature uniformity so that the heat is hard to dissipate. That is, the temperature in those areas in contact with the electronic communication equipments is relatively high, while the temperature of other areas distal from the electronic communication equipments is much lower than the temperature of the areas in contact with the electronic communication equipments. In the case that the temperature rises to a value beyond a tolerable range, the reliability and lifetime of the electronic communication equipments will be significantly affected.
Currently, a solution to the above problem is to enlarge the dimension of the communication chassis or improve the performances of the material of the communication chassis. However, such solution results in another problem of heavy weight of the communication chassis.
Therefore, it has become an important topic how to quickly dissipate heat from the communication chassis at high efficiency under the precondition of not changing the dimension and weight of the communication chassis.
FIG. 1 is a perspective exploded view of a conventional communication chassis. As shown in FIG. 1, the communication chassis includes an enclosure 10, a cover body 11, two support posts 12 and a chassis board 13. The enclosure 10 has a receiving space 101 and multiple radiating fins 103 disposed on an outer face of the enclosure 10 opposite to the receiving space 101. The support posts 12 are disposed in one end of the receiving space 101 to string the chassis board 13. The cover body 11 is capped on one end of the enclosure 10 to seal the receiving space 101, whereby the cover body 11 and the enclosure 10 together define a closed space.
When the chassis board 13 positioned in the communication chassis operates, multiple heat-generating components 131, (such as chips, CPU or other ICs), arranged on the chassis board 13 will generate high heat. Only minor part of the heat is transferred to the enclosure 10 and then dissipated to outer side by the radiating fins 103 simply by way of radiation, while major part of the heat remains in the closed receiving space 101 and is hard to dissipate quickly. No heat transfer medium, such as heat pipe or heat conduction element, is provided for the heat-generating components 131 of the chassis board 13. Therefore, the heat generated by the heat-generating components 131 can be hardly immediately transferred to the radiating fins 103 to dissipate the heat. As a result, in operation, the temperature in the communication chassis often rises quickly to result in poor quality of communication signals or even crash of the heat-generating components 131. In some more serious cases, the heat-generating components 131 may damage before its lifetime expires. According to the aforesaid, the conventional communication chassis has the following defects:    1. The conventional communication chassis has poor heat dissipation effect.    2. The communication equipments arranged in the conventional communication chassis are likely to crash.    3. The temperature in the conventional communication chassis often rises to result in poor quality of communication signals.    4. The lifetime of the communication equipments arranged in the conventional communication chassis is shortened.    5. The damage ratio of the communication equipments arranged in the conventional communication chassis is higher.